


She's Just Not That Into You

by rv_twice5



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, coffeeshopAU, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rv_twice5/pseuds/rv_twice5
Summary: Wendy's friend finally gets the courage to ask out the girl he's been having a crush on, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 72





	She's Just Not That Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop au - Inspired by a real-life story someone shared on tumblr and I just had to turn it into wenrene.
> 
> Happy wenrene day!!
> 
> ** Also posted on AFF **
> 
> Enjoy!

It was another Saturday like any other. Wendy and her best friend, Sehun, were casually strolling through campus town as she tried to figure out what they were going to eat.

Sehun was going on about some crush he had on a girl in one of his psychology classes... again. Ever since the start of the semester, Wendy has heard so much about this girl that she felt as if she practically knew her. However, she doesn't know her name or what the girl even looks like. Instead, Sehun dubbed the mystery girl as 'psych girl' and claims that she's simply too beautiful to describe. (It didn't help the fact that his crush was also a bit old school and didn't have any social media accounts.)

And so, for what feels like the millionth time, Wendy listens to Sehun's spiel about his faceless 'psych girl.'

"Oh shi-," he grabs Wendy's shoulder unexpectedly which forces them to a stop.

"What's wrong?!?"

Sehun's points inside the coffee shop that they had stopped in front of.

"It's her! Psych girl!" He says enthusiatically as Wendy catches a small glimpse of said girl sitting at a table, typing away on her laptop. She tried to get a better look, but the tint of the window made it difficult. 

"I feel like this is a sign, Wen," Sehun starts. "I should go ask her out, right?"

"Go for it!" Wendy encourages, hoping this meant that she would no longer have to give him any advice on the matter (Not that she hated to. Self-admittedly, she's just not good at it).

Sehun takes a deep breath and readjusts his leather jacket. "Okay, can you wait for me? It shouldn't take too long."

"Of course," Wendy reassures. "And good luck!" she adds before she hears a bell, signaling that the door to the coffee shop had opened.

After five minutes had passed, the cold fall weather starts getting to Wendy as a shiver runs down her spine.

_Shouldn't take long my butt. Hmmm... a hot coffee sounds so good right now,_ Wendy thinks. Not long after, she makes the rash decision to head inside. She passes by Sehun's table and notices that his crush's back was facing her. So, she gives him a subtle thumbs up when their eyes meet for a brief moment as she stands in line.

_Must be going well if they're still talking._

After she receives her coffee, she turns around to leave but notices that 'psych girl' was no longer facing away from her and instead waving her over. Wendy's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she glances to Sehun in panic. He too, had confusion etched on his face. Hesitantly, Wendy approached the pair.

As soon as she reached the table, the other girl stood up and practically jumped into Wendy's arms, "Hey babe, there you are!"

The girl hugged her with such force that Wendy immediately had to wrap her arms around the girl's waist to keep them from falling over.

'Psych girl,' with her arms still around Wendy's neck, leans her head back to meet Wendy face to face for a second. Before Wendy could even realize what was happening, she feels soft lips against hers.

_Holy shi-_

After what felt like an eternity to Wendy, but was actually only a couple of seconds, their kiss finally breaks and the girl whispers into her ear, "Just go with it."

She releases Wendy from the embrace and turns back to look at Sehun, "Sorry to cut you off like that, what were you going to ask me?"

Sehun stares at the two girls with wide eyes and Wendy knew she had the same exact look on her face as well.

"Oh-uh, nevermind," he stutters in disbelief. "I'll-I'll see you in class," and he immediately gets up and walks out of the shop.

Once he was out of sight, 'psych girl' plops back down onto her seat and looks up at Wendy. "I am so sorry about that! He was about to ask me out and I really didn't want to go through the whole awkward rejection process."

"Oh no, t-that's fine," Wendy replies, still trying to recover from what just happened.

She knows she should leave now, but being the good friend she is and knowing that Sehun would like to have answers, she asks the girl why she didn't want to go out with him.

"He's not my type," she responds casually. At that, Wendy became slightly offended. Her best friend was such a great guy and the girl would've known that if she gave him a chance. So, Wendy goes to his defense.

"He seemed nice though. If he isn't your type, what is?"

The seated girl leans back into her chair at the question. She looks Wendy up and down, then smirks as confidence oozes in her voice, "You are."

Wendy swears she could've melted at the spot as she suddenly felt hot under the girl's gaze. Now having a good look at the unnamed girl as well, Wendy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. 

_No wonder Sehun had a crush on her._

Having stunned Wendy speechless, 'psych girl' speaks up again.

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm really sorry for using you to be my fake girlfriend without any warning and kissing you without consent. To make up for it, can I buy you a coffee?"

While still somewhat aware of what was happening, Wendy raises her cup of coffee, "I-uh... I already bought one."

"Oh!" Wendy hears the girl chuckle. Next thing Wendy knows, she feels the other girl graze her hand as she grabs the cup from her. Her touch sending chills throughout Wendy's entire body.

She watches as the girl pulls out a pen and proceeds to write something on it before handing it back to her.

"Just in case you ever want to be my _real_ girlfriend," she says with a wink and turns back to her computer as if nothing happened.

After a few moments, Wendy leaves the shop, still completely shocked at what had transpired. She turns and finds Sehun at a nearby bench.

She sits down next to him, unsure of what to say. Sehun glances at the cup in her hand.

"So _babe_ ," he teases, in reference to what Wendy was called earlier. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say she's just not that into dudes?"

Wendy smiled at him in relief, glad to see that Sehun wasn't put-off at the turn of events. See? Great guy. In all honestly, he was happy that his best friend was going to have some romance in her life after quite some time. 

She looks down at the cup in her hands and finally reads what had been written on it. She couldn't help but grin at the note.

"Official coffee date? Call me xxx-xxxx - Irene."

**\-----** **The End -----**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: cute lil quickie for wenrene day. As usual, any comments are welcome and thank you for reading!
> 
> \- S
> 
> Let's be moots on twitter!: @rv_twice5


End file.
